Anthony Rollins (Second Chances)
Name: Anthony Rollins Gender: Male Age: 17 School: Colehurst Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Theater, Amateur Filmmaking Appearance: Anthony's a relatively small guy, standing around 5'5" and weighing 127 on a good day. Even though he's an African-American, Anthony is light-skinned (what someone might call high yellow). He has black eyes, and hair dark enough of a brown to be almost black, which is fairly long (he keeps it straightened and tied back in a ponytail, typically). His skin is marred by the last vestiges of puberty, with acne scars scattered around the middle of his face. He has a short, pug-like nose. His face is somewhat skinny; his cheekbones stick out a little from his face. Anthony's body mirrors his face. He's skinny, not quite wiry, but definitely lean. He has little definition to his muscles, but he doesn't have excess weight, testament to a naturally high and youthful metabolism instead of exercise. In fact, short of whatever exercise he gets following Megan around doing the shooting, Anthony doesn't do much in the way of athletics. On the day he was taken for the show, Anthony was wearing a black button-down long-sleeve shirt over a dark blue t-shirt, baggy blue jeans with the cuffs starting to wear out, and black sneakers with blue trim. Biography: While the only son of two no-nonsense, non artistic folks (Marcus and Trina Rollins, a factory worker and a nurse, respectively), Anthony Rollins seemed from an early age to be interested in cinema and film, specifically the creation of it. He'd always been smaller than other kids, oftentimes picked on, and the idea of being able to more or less create stories about characters who were larger than life greatly appealed to him. His parents usually kept cable in the house as his father watched lots of movies in the intermittent times that he was laid off, and Marcus spent a lot of time with Anthony watching plenty of them. While Anthony's parents didn't quite understand their child's hobby, they certainly encouraged it as soon as it showed itself. They pushed him to join school plays whenever the opportunity presented itself, even though acting wasn't what he was truly interested in. Being raised in Detroit didn't afford many opportunities to pursue this career; even with the incentives provided by the state government to draw film companies to film in Michigan, the state's budding film industry still hadn't taken hold. By the time he was ten, the Rollins bought their son a small digital camera, and he took to his new activity with gusto. He'd film everything with the camera, ridiculous things, from just the street outside their house, to people walking around in school. Anthony had a talent for finding interesting moments with his camera, even without training. At one point it even came up that he could've been a journalist; Wayne State University had an excellent journalism program and his parents had been saving bonds since his birth. This inkling of an idea changed once Rollins reached high school. The family had hit some hard times, and Anthony's father went to seek work in California at the suggestion of a brother who had moved out west. There was an opening at an auto plant, and that was there only option at the time. Faced with a new group of people in Colehurst high school, Anthony retreated (some would say flourished) into his hobby. Rollins joined the Drama Club. Though not exactly shy or adverse to talking, Anthony wasn't interested in acting so much as joining the stage crew and learning the technical aspects of theater. This is where he first met Megan Jacobson. While he had made a handful of friends in the Drama Club by sheer virtue of being around them all the time, he keyed in on the fact Jacobson would be a great subject. He pitched the idea of her of joining the video-review crowd, doing comic reviews of current movies. He became Megan's cameraman, and through a combination of what he learned from theater classes, being on stage crew for the occasional play, and his experience on the show, his natural talents began to flourish. This was a blessing and a curse, as people didn't stop picking on him entirely when he got to high school. Some students wondered why he always hung around with "that loud white girl" all the time. Still, he remains on even and friendly terms with most of the student body, mostly due to his involvement in the theater program and the fact he gets to talk to a lot them. Not that it entirely matters to Anthony, as he feels immune to whatever barbs come his way when he's behind the camera. Advantages: Anthony's assured an ally in Megan; he's on good terms with most of the students in school, and has friends outside of her as well. Being talented in filmmaking has given him a natural observance that might prove useful in times of danger. Disadvantages: Anthony has little in the way of physical ability. He's small, which will make it easier for someone to overpower him. As he's spent most of his life behind a camera, he may find it difficult to act under direct pressure. Original Profile: Anthony Rollins Designated Number: Male Student No. 09 --- Designated Weapon: Switchblade Conclusion: Well, B09 has one of the best weapons for making an impression. Here's hoping his cinematic sensibilities let him do something interesting with it. Do you like West Side Story, B09? I hope you focus on putting on a show, because I doubt you'll actually achieve anything. The above biography is as written by Outfoxd. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: '''Sidney Rice '''Killed By: Jennifer Steinman Collected Weapons: '''Switchblade (designated weapon) '''Allies: Enemies: 'Sidney Rice '''Mid-game Evaluation: ' '''Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *Anthony was the first person in Second Chances to purposely kill another student. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Anthony, in chronological order Pregame: *Pre-Production Second Chances: *Look Out! *Cream Cheese and Salsa Your Thoughts Category:Second Chances Category:Characters Category:Second Chances Characters